Star Justice Walkthrough
This Walkthrough will bring you through the Star Justice/Space Skulls campaign. It is no longer legitimately possible to start this mini-Rank because the Star Justice LEGO theme is no longer part of the LEGO website, but some MLN users have derived workarounds, usually involving badge links or cached pages. Walkthrough Options You have two options: Star Justice or Space Skulls. Choose carefully, because you can't create both Badges! Although many argue the Space Skull Badge is easier to earn, it involves ambushing your friends and may ruin your reputation. The Star Justice Badge of Honor takes longer to earn but is a rewarding experience. We will leave the choice to you—leisure and betrayal or diligence and honor. Star Justice Deputy Badge *You can start by using this MLN internal Award Giver page to get the Star Justice Deputy Badge. This triggers awarding you the badge as long as you are signed in to MLN. * Go to My LEGO Network and collect your Badge from your mailbox. Capt Reynolds * Befriend Capt Reynolds. ** On Capt Reynold's page trade fifteen Red LEGO Bricks for the Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module Blueprint. ** Submit a creation on the LEGO website. Bob Skull's Coordinates Your first choice is how you wish to obtain Bob Skull's Coordinates. ** Mail Capt Reynolds a Space Fuel Cell. Receive the Space Probe Blueprint. ** Build a Space Probe (consumes three Space Fuel Cells and five Red LEGO Bricks). ** Use the Space Probe on someone else's Space Probe Mission Module. ** Beware of the Interstellar Ambush Module. * Or: ** On Capt Reynold's page trade him three Space Fuel Cells for the Space Probe Mission Module Blueprint. ** Build a Space Probe Mission Module and put it on your page (consumes ten Space Fuel Cells and ten Red LEGO Bricks to build). ** Each click on your Space Probe Mission Module gives you a chance to win Bob Skull's Coordinates. Bob Skull * After receiving Bob Skull's Coordinates, befriend Bob Skull. * Your second choice is which badge you wish to earn. ** Star Justice Badge of Honor ** On Bob Skull's page trade one hundred Space Fuel Cells for the Stolen Data Crystal. ** Mail Capt Reynolds the Stolen Data Crystal. Receive the Star Justice Badge of Honor Blueprint. ** Build the Star Justice Badge of Honor. The Badge requires the Star Justice Deputy Badge and a Space Fuel Cell. * Or: ** Space Skull Badge ** Mail Bob Skull a Space Fuel Cell. Receive the Interstellar Ambush Module Blueprint. ** Build an Interstellar Ambush Module and put it on your page (consumes a Space Probe and ten Space Fuel Cells). ** Have your friends click your Interstellar Ambush Module to steal their space probes and give them to you as Lost Space Probes. ** On Bob Skull's page trade him twenty Lost Space Probes for the Space Skull Badge Blueprint. ** Build the Space Skull Badge (consumes your Star Justice Deputy Badge). Items used in this Mini-Rank *Red LEGO Brick *Space Fuel Cell *Space Probe *Lost Space Probe *Bob Skull's Coordinates *Stolen Data Crystal Modules used in this Mini-Rank *Space Probe Mission Module *Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module *Interstellar Ambush Module Category:Walkthroughs Category:Star Justice Category:Space Skull Category:Mini-ranks